


superglue

by kobigayy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Episode Tag, Episode: s03e15 Coda, Episode: s03e15 Eddie Begins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobigayy/pseuds/kobigayy
Summary: eddie had never been the type to talk about it, preferring to suffer in silence until he broke under the weight of his burden, but tonight was different.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 100





	superglue

**Author's Note:**

> the eddie begins fic necessary to be a valid author in this fandom lmao.   
> it’s not great but enjoy, constructive criticism always welcome.

relief was palpable in buck’s chest when eddie stumbled forward, muddy, soaked and a little worse for wear, but alive. he was still alive. then he pitched forward and the same burning fear was reignited in buck’s chest, scorching him from the inside out like a red hot flame. he grabbed eddie to prevent the man from hitting the floor and eddie’s hands were icy, even through the gloves, and the shocking juxtaposition squeezed buck’s lungs unrelentingly. 

the next couple of hours were a blur for the both of them, fleeting memories of hospital rooms and rewarming protocols and eddie asking about hayden’s well being more times than anyone cared to count and fighting doctors’ orders to stay overnight for observation. he just wanted to go home; to his son and his bed and the hoodie in his closet that buck forgot one time and never bothered collecting.

they finally stumbled through eddie’s front door, buck holding eddie up through his exhaustion and injuries. the house was silent except for the sound of the tv on low, and the only light was seeping from the living room, where carla had readily agreed to stay until they got home. she stood worriedly when she saw eddie’s condition, but buck reassured her quietly that he was okay and she stood down with a concerned frown as buck helped eddie through to his room. eddie sat on his bed, staring wordlessly down at his hands, fingers still pale and shaking from the lingering hypothermia. he hadn’t spoken since they left the hospital, the tension in the car had been thick with concern, but not awkward, never awkward, as eddie had rested his head against the window and tried to calm the still violent shivering. 

buck placed a hoodie and joggers in eddie’s lap for him to change into and left the room to bid carla farewell and thank her for staying so late. every time she would assure them that it was no trouble, and yet every time they would thank her feverently. 

alone, eddie slowly dumped the clothes buck had given him on the bed and made his way to the wardrobe, pulling out the navy lafd hoodie that belonged to buck and wrapping it around himself before venturing out of the room and down the darkened hallway. he came to a stop outside christopher’s closed door, leaning against the wall and listening to the even breaths and soft snores that indicated his son was already fast asleep and he wished - not for the first time - that he didn’t work such long hours so that he would be able to tuck his son into bed every night. 

he gently opened the door and crept in, watching chris with a soft smile for a few moments before brushing the blonde curls out the way and pressing a gentle kiss to his son’s forehead. eddie blinked back tears as he was suddenly hit by a wave of guilt at the relief he felt to see his son safe and asleep in his bed while a family sat nervously in a hospital waiting room, waiting to hear if their son would live through the night. he turned to leave, only to see buck leaning in the doorway and a tear slipped down his cheek unbidden. he knew buck saw it but he couldn’t find the energy within him to be embarrassed. 

they wearily made their way back and eddie collapsed onto his bed as soon as they reached it, too exhausted to stay on his feet much longer. buck didn’t hesitate before kicking off his trainers and getting into the bed beside him. 

“eddie?” he asked quietly after a couple of minutes of silence. he didn’t expect a response. eddie had never been the type to talk about it, preferring to suffer in silence until he broke under the weight of his burden, and as much as buck hated watching that, he would never press eddie to talk, instead offering silent comfort, sharing some of the weight by being a strong presence beside eddie, someone to talk about nothing in general with, or sit in silence until the voices screaming in his mind quietened. buck had always been uncomfortable in silence, but never with eddie. he’d sit silently for as long as it took for eddie to be okay. 

however, tonight was different, for, only a minute or so after he spoke, eddie’s shoulders began to shake and he shifted closer to buck, burying his face in the younger man's shoulder. buck immediately wrapped his arms around eddie, pulling his closer and biting his lip in an effort to not whisper meaningless phrases of comfort because he knew that wasn’t what eddie needed. he needed to cry so that he could be okay tomorrow and while it pained buck that eddie thought he needed to be so strong all the time, he would be here tonight, and he would still be there tomorrow, and everyday after that to keep piecing eddie back together when the superglue came unstuck. 

so buck held on tight and raked his fingers wordlessly through eddie’s hair until the sobs relented and disintegrated into quiet sniffles and eddie pulled back slightly, buck instantly missing the warmth of his presence in his arms. buck hadn’t missed how quiet eddie was when he cried, as if he had years of practice at not making a sound and felt his heart break slightly more. eddie’s lips parted, as if preparing to speak, but buck did so first.  
“don’t apologise.” he whispered exactly what he knew eddie would be about to say, even the low tone sounding too loud in the silent house. eddie swallowed and lowered his gaze. “do you want me to go or-“ he didn’t finish the question before eddie cut him off.   
“stay.” he said, his voice hoarse from cold and disuse and crying and buck didn’t hesitate to agree. 

christopher was thrilled to see buck the next morning, and didn’t question his presence, not that it was all that unusual. when they arrived at work together for their next shift, no one mentioned it, and they never spoke of that night, but eddie would seek buck out more often when he was struggling instead of fighting alone, and buck counted that as a win.


End file.
